After war
by D.Gabrielle
Summary: Série de OS quelques peu conséquents, tout ratings, tout couples confondus, aucun lien entre chacun.


**Notes :** Du Camus surtout, et un peu de Milo (J'en avais jamais fait sur eux).

**Rating :** M

**Titre :** Aucun (Pas d'idée)

* * *

Il ne bouge plus de son lit.

Il n'y dort même pas.

Il lit.

Qu'est-ce que ça change de d'habitude ?

Maintenant c'est tout le temps, sans interruption, même pas pour manger, ni pour s'entraîner. Il végète, à longueur de journée, allongé sur ses draps pourpres brodés d'or. Tout autour du lit, des piles instables de livres car bien trop hautes. Comme des remparts entre lui et le monde.

Entre Camus et le Sanctuaire.

Les gens ont souvent tendance à croire que le Verseau ne lit que des livres compliqué aux titres chiants.

C'est totalement faux.

Il lit de tout. Et il adore les bandes-dessinés.

Les pièces de son temple ne sont que des prétextes pour les remplir encore et toujours de paperasses : romans à l'eau de rose, historiques, essais, comics, mangas, des pamphlets religieux, des prospectus qu'il a posés de côté en attentant de les jeter mais qu'il a oubliés, des magazines scientifiques…

Les cigarettes sont proscrites dans son temple. L'autodafé qui en résulterait risquerait de se voir de loin.

Or donc, cette boulimie de lecture après sa résurrection n'est-elle qu'un moyen de tromper son ennui ?

Camus n'as plus de responsabilité, plus d'élèves à élever…

Il lui reste un temple poussiéreux et une armure qui fait jolie dans un coin.

-Tu parles d'une récompense…. Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

Il repose « A l'ouest rien de nouveau » au hasard et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il ne va pas bien, il va devenir fou, mais peut-être l'était-il déjà ?

Qui ne l'est pas dans ce Sanctuaire ?

Soudain, il donne un coup de pied dans une pile de livres, rageur, il les démolit tous.

Il voudrait partir. Mais où ? Il connaît le monde pratiquement par cœur.

Il étouffe, il écume de rage, il voudrait tout casser… Il voudrait… S'endormir de nouveau, éternellement.

Camus à un peu de mal à en vouloir à Saori. Elle croyait bien faire… Pauvre petite fille naïve.

Il se lève, se dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le tiroir tellement fort que son contenu s'éparpille sur le sol en un tintement métallique. Les couverts brillent à la lumière, les cuillères, les couteaux, les fourchettes… Les couteaux ?

Il remet le tiroir en place, s'en saisit d'un, relève la manche, pose la lame sur son poignet.

Il ne fait rien d'autre, il regarde juste. Il imagine.

La douleur, son sang chaud qui coule le long de sa peau, se répand sur le carrelage en des taches vermillon… Sa tête qui tourne et les étoiles qui apparaissent sur ses rétines… La sensation de chaud, de froid, de chaud…. Les tempes qui bourdonnent…

Le couteau qu'il lâche, qui tombe, qu'il n'entend de toute façon plus.

Le sol est frais sur son front fiévreux.

Il aime cette sensation apaisante.

Après tout, il est le Maître des Glaces.

Il fait de plus en plus sombre, cette fois sa mort sera lente. Il en apprécie chaque dernière seconde.

-Merde….

Camus se rend compte qu'il est vraiment en train d'agoniser sur le carrelage de sa cuisine.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il tente de se redresser mais sa tête retombe. Il se mord la langue pour se réveiller. Un gout cuivré lui remplit la bouche.

Il va se faire engueuler par Milo.

Les temples les plus proches sont ceux des Poissons et du Capricorne.

Ils ne sont pas là, malheureusement.

Camus se sent partir…

* * *

Le Scorpion s'inquiète pour Camus. Beaucoup plus que ne devrait le faire un simple camarade de guerre. Mais ils sont amis et plus encore. Seulement, Milo n'as jamais eu le courage de lui dire.

A quoi bon… Camus était si chiant, si rigide, si compliqué…

Un mot de travers, un geste déplacé et Milo aurait servi de glaçon pour le thé du Verseau.

Pourtant, il faut bien qu'il outrepasse ses droits pour s'occuper de Camus. Ce dernier se laisse dépérir un peu plus chaque jour… Il s'enferme dans sa solitude, son temple, dans sa tête pleine de nœuds que Milo a bien du mal à défaire.

Il monte les marches avec des tartines, des chips, des apéritifs. De quoi grignoter au moins. Et puis des bières fraiches, qui ne le sont plus tout à fait, pour accompagner le tout.

Camus s'est toujours occupé de tout. D'Isaac, de Hyoga, de Milo. Sous un abord froid, c'est un être angoissé, perdu sans toutes ses petites manies, ses tocs.

Il s'est forgé au fil des années une forteresse de glace entre lui et les autres Chevaliers. Pas le moindre geste d'affection, un simple bonjour d'un hochement de tête.

Milo sait qu'un jour, toute cette glace fondra. La meilleure preuve c'est qu'ils sont devenus amis.

Il pénètre dans le temple les bras encombrés et frappe à la porte des appartements privés du Verseau.

Pas un mot, ni de Cosmos.

Juste cette faible lueur que Milo ressent a peine. Si faible….

Il lâche tout, démolit littéralement la porte en l'ouvrant et se précipite vers la cuisine, affolé.

Dans une mare de sang, son ami. Dans son propre sang auquel se mêle sa chevelure carmine.

Milo se précipite, le prends dans ses bras, lui fout des claques.

-…aie…

-CAMUS !

Le cœur du Scorpion recommence à battre.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça….

Il déchire son tshirt en lambeaux, panse le poignet droit. C'est moche. Camus s'est acharné. Il constate cependant qu'il n'y pas de traces de coupure sur le gauche. Sa vue est brouillée de larmes.

-Je sais…pas…. Je…. sais plus quoi….faire…. de mes… journées….de ma…vie….

Une brusque bouffée de rage envahit le corps du Scorpion. Il tient Camus dans ses bras avec milles précautions, mais il a soudain envie de lui claquer la tête sur le carrelage.

-Tu t'emmerdes et tu te tranches les veines ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?! On aurait fait une bouffe… voir un film a Athènes…

La voix du Scorpion se brise dans un murmure avant de reprendre de plus belle.

-Espèce de CONNARD ! Je compte si peu pour toi pour que tu daignes même pas me dire au revoir ?!

Milo pleure, Camus aussi.

Le Scorpion n'a jamais vu ses larmes. Si le moment n'était pas aussi grave, il les aurait trouvés belles.

-Je t'aime espèce d'idiot… Si t'avais réussi ton coup je t'aurai suivi… Me fais plus jamais un truc pareil…. Je t'ai déjà perdu deux fois… DEUX FOIS BORDEL ! Et si tu me dis « Jamais deux sans trois », je t'étrangle de mes propres mains !

Le discours de Milo est incohérent et il s'en fout. Il berce Camus dans ses bras, le réchauffe de son cosmos en attendant les secours.

Camus a mal au crâne, aux oreilles, mais il va mieux.

Terminé la glace autour de son cœur, et il aurait fallu juste deux petits mots.

-Merci… Milo.


End file.
